Birthday Blues
by HeavenHellanime
Summary: Perona forgets all about the importance of the date. It takes a reminder, a rainstorm, and a cake for her and Mihawk to make the day unforgettable. Mihawk birthday fic, FAR too late, but I can't wait until next march.


PeroMi

March 9th.  
There was something about that day... But as she floated through the ever-gloomy castle of Kuragaina Island a certain pink-haired princess just couldn't put her finger on it. She'd heard it at the market on the next island over when she and that idiot swordsman - Not the mosshead, the other one that was so awkward it hurt - had been there for a supply run. It wasn't as if Mihawk had an infinite amount of goods in his castle since he didn't deign himself to gardening, let alone go out to gather fresh fruit when he could laze about all day.

Honestly, between the two idiots that were actually more alike than even Perona herself cared to admit she wondered how anyone got anything done her on this stupid rock with scary baboons, or, well, humandrills as Mihawk had been so kind to explain after Zoro beat the stuffing out of them. She pursed her lips with a thoughtful frown as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Then blushed faintly.

There she went, calling him 'Mihawk' again. She shouldn't, really should not, because it only made it worse. It wasn't just that he was older than her by quite some years, he was powerful, elegant, graceful, gentlemanly, handsome, intense, and darkly charismatic. Everything she would ever wish for in a love... In a... Her lips twitched and she clenched and unclenched her fists with a strangled sigh. What did it matter? He would never see her as more than an unwanted nuisance, a weak little girl.

He probably wouldn't even care that she'd fallen for him somewhere in between the moment she met him to the moment where she lay awake mumbling his name under her breath, wishing he'd let her call him that. Perona nearly let out a groan at the thought of the many sleepless night her stupid lo- crush had brought her. Instead, she forced herself to focus on the matter at hand again.

But what was she forgetting about the thrice-damned date? Her frown deepened. It had something to do with the older swordsman... Right? Right. She huffed, so that meant she couldn't go ask the yellow-eyed male. That left the marimo. She nearly groaned out loud, but opted for an inaudible sigh and a twirl as she turned around in the opposite direction to where she last saw the directionally hopeless idiot.

Luckily it only took her three hours to find the bastard - on the other side of the island, where she'd nearly been ripped to shreds by the humandrills once. She drifted over to the clueless marimo, who was walking in a seemingly, and most likely, random direction. "Idiot, you're going the wrong way." She deadpanned and revelled in how he startled before turning to face her, eyes wider than normal. He hadn't sensed her, meaning she'd gotten better at hiding.

"Damnit Perona, I'm just going to the castle." She pointed in the right direction, at least ninety degrees of where the green-haired swordsman was heading. "That would be where you want to go... Hey mosshead?" She asked, a tad hesitant. He glanced at her attentively, approaching her and crossing his arms. "What?"

"Why is today important? I felt it was important for some reason." A dark scowl comes over Zoro's face. "Humph. It's Hawkeyes' birthday. Not that important, the old man just got one year older." Perona, however, blinked a few times before crying out in frustration. "ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THAT!"

Leaving Zoro to his own devices because he would make it back eventually - at least, she hoped so - she hurried back to the castle. No wonder that the mosshead... Or, well, both of them, really, had been extra moody that morning at breakfast. Why would Mihawk be broody because of his birthday? Those were supposed to be fun, right? Not like she'd know, Thriller Bark wasn't exactly the best place to host a party, so it had been her, the zombies and Kumashi every time, just laughing and once or twice Brook came to play the violin.

In return she provided strings for his instrument. She didn't much like getting older, as it meant she was forced to leave her little world a little more each year. So, Perona figured she'd celebrate being alive, instead. Not that she told the zombies, that'd be sad. She shook her head to come back to the present, looking ahead to see she'd already reached the castle. A small smile pulled at her lips. She'd like being able to celebrate Mihawk being alive - even if she meant nothing to him. Again, she shook herself out of her darkening musings.

She couldn't cook to save her life.  
But nobody at Thriller Bark knew how to satisfy her sweet tooth. So she taught herself and after a few months of routinely setting the kitchen on fire she'd about mastered cake. And as such a birthday cake she'd bake. Her smile grew and she nearly danced through the heavy doors, not bothering to open them as she wasn't in her physical form, unware of the intense yellow gaze following her every move from behind the glass of one of the countless windows.

Unaware that those eyes found themselves searching for her wherever their owner went.

She headed straight for the kitchen, mentally going over a list of things she'd need. Well, he wasn't the type to like extremely sweet things, so chocolate and most of her other favourites were out. Something... Fruity. Definitely including vanilla - didn't they but strawberries on their last run? Apple wouldn't be wrong, either. No whipped cream, and keeping it simple because she was on a time limit, the pinkette found herself with only a few options.

...Vanilla cake with apple-buttercream filling and basic apple topping it was. Nodding determinedly, she set out the ingredients needed for the delicate procedure. A sharp eye ran over the assortment on the counter. Yes, she could work with this. Pity she didn't have a candle to put on top. Or at least not a less-than-a-foot-tall candle.

Baking was nice, it took her mind off her troubles even though the main cause of them remained at the front, considering he was why she was doing this at all.

The door opening and closing didn't register with her, and only after she put her creation in the oven she took a deep breath, stretching her sore arms from manually stirring up the cream over her head with a satisfying pop. She turned around and froze on the spot, eyes going wide as a yelp escaped her.

Mihawk was in the room and standing right behind her and far too close and her heart raced. She held her hand up to her chest in an effort to calm the erratically beating organ that clenched at the mere sight of her love inte- her crush. Her stupid crush that really didn't go deep. How she hated lying to herself but for her own sanity... "I - uh, was just -"

Those yellow eyes bore into hers and she nearly flinched at their accusing intensity. "What concoction are you creating this time, girl." Not a question, and Perona fidgeted but refused to break eye contact because she'd start crying. "A c-c-cake." A lazy blink and then he was out of her personal space and the pinkette nearly sagged in relief as the accusatory stare diminished until it left the swordsman's usual apathy, though there was a gleam of something she did not recognise.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely curious, but the Ghost Princess could barely manage to face him, ducking her head and twirling her fingers idly as she shot a nervous glance at the oven. "It's your birthday." While she forced her high-pitched voice to remain steady with all she had, it still wavered. She could handle him laughing at her stupidity, her naive foolishness. She could handle his cold reactions, she could even handle his anger. But she couldn't stand the deafening silence that followed her statement.

Mihawk was mad at her. Perona nearly whimpered, tears threatening to spill so she kept her head down, refusing to look at the hawk-eyed male. Not daring to break the silence, she turned away from him, back to the counter, to clean up the mess she'd made. She would throw out the cake after it was done, she wasn't hungry anymore and Mihawk clearly did not like her effort to brighten up the ever-present gloom of Kuragaina.

What had she hoped for? Not even her own negative Hollows could make Perona feel worse, she was absolutely sure of it. What was she thinking? Just because she loved him -  
She faltered, silence still reigning supreme in the suddenly darkened kitchen. Slowly, she tilted her head, glancing over her shoulder at where the swordsman had sat down at the bar chairs behind the marble slates.  
\- It didn't mean that he loved her as well.

Golden eyes met her black orbs once more, and a part of the pinkette still refused to shy away no matter how far her soul was bared to the man in front of her. They looked at each other, not even birds chirping outside the window, and then Mihawk spoke again, shattering the silence with the low baritone that made shivers run down the girl's spine if she wasn't careful. "Why would you care? My day of birth is not something in need of being enjoyed. I am merely one step closer to becoming a shade of my current self."

She was struck speechless. Most pirates didn't survive their thirties while they wanted to settle down with a woman once they passed their prime, and yet they never got the chance. And here the World's Greatest Swordsman sat, basically stating that he did not want to age? That his life wasn't worthy of celebrating? Perona pursed her lips.

She cocked her hips, hands taking place on each side of them as she glared right back at Mihawk. "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard from your mouth." The pinkette said, not quite wanting to register that she may well be signing her death warrant. "I, for one, don't celebrate my birthday because of something stupid like growing old. But I still enjoy my birthday because I picked that day to celebrate life and that I have the privilege of still having one. What kind of idiot doesn't appreciate the gift of life? Aren't you happy you got a chance to live?"

Her chest felt close to bursting. If this meant her death, she wanted to die not regretting never confessing to her idiot swordsman. She took a deep breath. "I am happy you are alive, Mihawk, because you made me realise I still had something worth living for after Thriller Bark. You." Time froze, her heart stuttered, she saw the exact moment that her small speech became clear to him in the way his golden gaze widened and his lips parted ever-so-slightly, in how his eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch and she didn't, she...

She didn't know what to do. What to expect. A few beats passed and he hadn't killed her yet, so he wasn't angry. He hadn't scoffed yet so he wouldn't laugh, and his expression was open so he wouldn't be cold. What could she expect? Shakily, she moved towards the oven, opening it, seeing the cake was finished. The pinkette took it out and put it in front of the still confounded Mihawk. "Happy birthday."

And Perona ran. The door slammed shut behind her and she ran faster, away from the accursed kitchen and Mihawk, and soon away from the castle all together. She outright ignored the humandrills as they screeched at her, speeding past them without a thought. She ran by a confused Zoro who only got a glance at her face before she was gone again.

"Oi! What's wrong?!" She kept moving, moving until she reached the edge of the trees and stumbled onto the beach, breathing harsh and physically painful, her cheeks stained with tears as a strangled sob escaped her lips. She sank to the ground, muffling her cries into her hands and not caring for the sand on her red skirt. He didn't love her. Why'd she say that, why did she have to go and say that? It was useless, the hawk-eyed male would think her ridiculous, and she was so much younger than he was... Hell, why did she have to be so stupid?

"Stupid... I'm so stupid..." She whispered brokenly, each heartbeat an excruciatingly painful reminder of what had transpired. It felt as if she was being sucked into black hole of despair because even death couldn't make it worse. A droplet fell onto the sand before her, and then another one. And while she cried she watched as the clouds broke above her, water cascading from the rolling grey mass, onto the sand, the trees, her skin. What did it matter?

Perona stayed where she was, flinching at the sound of thunder and she fought to get up and move back to the treeline, from where she watched the inky black ocean. She couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. It fit her mood just perfectly. It was March. She should have seen rain coming. Thunder raged, lightning flashed and she swore she heard a faint calling of her name amidst thunderous roars of ocean and sky.

Lightning flashed, dying the world a shadow less white as a silhouette loomed over her. A very familiar silhouette.

"Perona." He had no right to sound so relieved. She looked right through him as the hawk-eyed swordsman threw his coat over her shoulders, his signature sword and hat absent as he used his body to shield her from the rain. He was just pitying her, the pinkette thought. Also, he had no right to look that hot shirtless in a freezing storm. She glared weakly at him, tired from crying and running and the water draining her Devil Fruit powers.

He frowned, worriedly more so than angrily. "Perona..." Her breath hitched, she felt new tears well up and glanced away biting her lip. A cold hand, soaked in rainwater as they both were, forced her head to turn back to Mihawk, to look him in the eye. Then, warm, chapped, rough lips pressed against hers. Perona gasped, the other not taking advantage, choosing instead to keep their first kiss innocent and chaste. Her lips followed his as he broke away, long lashes fluttering as Mihawk's touch lingered.

"I am sorry for making you think I may ever reject your feelings, as I return them. Please, don't cry... My beautiful Perona... I -" thunder roared, blocking any sound, but he pressed on, the pinkette desperately trying to make sense of the situation. Mihawk kissed her. Mihawk. Kissed. Her. Did he - did he say he loved her too? Hope, regardless of her pain, forced its way into her chest. "I love you." He repeated, his hands, large, strong, and gentle, grabbed her and pulled her closer.

He kissed her again. She put her own hand against his burning skin - or maybe she was icy - and stared into his eyes, searching for a lie but finding none. A smile came onto her face, fresh tears mingling with the rain beating against it thanks to the harsh winds. "I love you." She pressed her lips, inexperienced, clumsy, but soft, against his cheek. "I love you." More tears, a peck on his forehead, dripping with rain. "I love you." Another kiss, long, lingering, on his lips as she clutched at his shoulders.

He hummed softly, smiling. "We ought to return to the castle." Perona huffed, though it came out more like a laugh. "We should." Her giggle was interrupted by a sneeze, she really should have sought shelter. The swordsman then surprised her further by lifting her up, bridal style and carrying her. The pinkette felt her face flush, and she was certain even her ears and neck were a fiery red. Mihawk chuckled as she hid her face in her hands and gave in to letting herself being carried, causing a shiver of a different sort than cold to run down Perona's spine.

They entered the front doors like two half-drowned cats, leaving puddles behind with each step and, in Perona's case, a waterfall of raindrops from her heavy hair and white-and-red clothing... A few beats passed as they took in each other's appearances before the pinkette giggled, quickly covering her hand even as they stood shivering in the hallway. The man grinned right back at her, genuine happiness showing and it nearly took her breath away.

The moment passed as towels were thrown against their heads. Perona blinked at the fluffy white fabric before reaching up and wiping her hands and face dry, wrapping herself in the large thing right after as she again shivered from the cold. "What the hell happened to you two?" Came Zoro's ever-eloquent questioning, and the pinkette glanced at the older swordsman to see how he'd react. Mihawk surprised them both with a low chuckle.

"We got caught up in the rain." He answered and kicked off his boots, heading for the bathroom, probably. Perona stared down at her half-drowned, cold, miserable form and decided she needed a warm bath. A long, relaxing soak sounded really nice. Zoro gave her an assessing look. "Listen, I don't know what happened or why you were so upset, but if- if you need to talk or something..."

She waved him off, though there was a smile on her face. "It's okay now, we... Talked." A pause. "I'll keep you in mind, though." He shot a grin her way and left it at that, muttering about sleep but walking in the direction of the library. Perona huffed and decided to leave him be, awkwardly shuffling to her own bedroom.

It felt as if centuries had passed before she finally sank into the hot tub water, careful not to fill the bath to the edge because the rainwater had already weakened her with her being a Devil Fruit user. She let a content sigh escape. And then a squeal.

Mihawk had kissed her.  
Mihawk had told her he loved her.  
The glances and the feeling of eyes on the back of her head probably hadn't been her imagination. She leaned her head back against the smooth white marble, staring at the ceiling and taking a moment to let everything sink in. The storm, his lips, how he'd followed her, the cake -

She sat up straighter. Oh. She'd forgotten all about the cake. It was probably where they left it on the kitchen counter. Sinking back into the water the pinkette let out a groan. She might as well go and eat it herself after she finished. Another soft sigh passed her lips with a wry smile as her hand reached out to the soap.

Rinse, soap, massage, rinse, ugh, where did she put the conditioner? She loved her hair, which was why she'd been growing it out, but the rituals needed to keep it smooth and shiny were quite the pain. She stepped out and wrapped yet another warm towel around her when there was a knock on the door.

Face paling at the suddenly very pronounced feeling of not wearing a single thing underneath the fluffy fabric, Perona forced herself to stay calm. It was probably Zoro to ask why the fuck she switched the locations of their rooms around. "Yes?"  
The muffled voice on the other side was definitely not Zoro's, and it sounded a mixture between smooth aloofness, faint embarrassment and a tinge of annoyance. "Perona? If you're ready make certain you are presentable, and old... Rival has decided to pay me a visit and I'd rather not he get ideas." Mihawk really did sound like he'd rather kick this 'Rival's behind to next Sunday.

The pinkette huffed. "Fine. Be so kind to lock the door on your way out so nobody can get in before I'm decent, please?" A pause and a rather muffled confirmation, the hawk-eyed male probably only now realising they were only a door away from each other, with Perona naked. She swiftly retrieved her underwear and a dress she'd made and had been dying to try on. Black, white, with a tight-fitting bodice and frills. She adored it and herself after she got a good look of her appearance in the slightly fogged-over mirror.

This would do. She wondered who the apparent guest was, though. With a swish of the silky fabric, she was out her room to face the rest of the day.

Three minutes later and she found herself wishing she hadn't ever stepped out of that damned, glorious bath. Her large eye twitched as she promptly stepped behind the two familiar swordsmen and out of direct line of fire from the third. The Yonko Akagami no Shanks was standing right in front of them, to wish Mihawk, a Shichibukai of all people, a happy birthday? Zoro didn't seem to mind, eye only fixed on the crate of high-quality alcohol next to the one-armed redhead.

The pinkette stayed stubbornly quiet as she floated behind Mihawk's back, avoiding touching his precious sword and instead putting her hands in her sides, observing the hawk-eyed male's snide expression and clear irritation while Akagami seemed joyous, it looked weird to see a man as powerful as him with a childish grin, yet there he stood.

...For someone used to zombies and mad scientists, Perona figured it wasn't that odd to think the guy creepy. Now, Mihawk, in comparison...

"Ara? Such a lovely little flower you have there behind you!" Flower? She was a princess thank you very much. A small scowl crossed her face as she stared the Yonko down from where she floated, common curtesy demanding she introduce herself. Hesitant but determined not to seem weak she moved from her spot, dipping into an elegant curtesy. "My name is Perona." Mihawk has told me absolutely nothing about you, ever. She mentally added.

Speaking of the swordsman, his annoyance appeared to diminish ever-so-slightly as he took in her appearance with a keen eye, roaming over her figure and new dress in appreciation. The pinkette twirled her hair, abashed since she hadn't expected his sudden affection and silent approval. "Your garments are suiting of you, Perona." She smiled at him, careful so as not to show the Yonko she was.

Shanks observed the situation sharply, and a mischievous smirk both swordsman and ghost girl missed crossed his features before he cleared his throat.

"So we are having a party tonight and you're all invited to my ship for hawk's birthday!" He chirps and the pinkette gave a sideways Look at her favourite swordsman to see his lips twitch downwards. Zoro agreed immediately - of course, there's alcohol. What had she expected from that barbarian? Mihawk doesn't seem happy as the Yonko makes to physically drag him to the Red Force.

Now or not at all she figured, and cleared her throat, loudly, instantly drawing the attention of all three males to her. "If there is a birthday party..." She drawls, relishing in the small glance of pleading in those yellow eyes. "We will need to make a bigger cake, right, Mihawk?" He straightens himself and shakes the redhead's arm off his shoulder. Then nods and follows after her as we make what some would probably consider a swift exit.

The second they are both in the kitchen the lock clicks into place and the yellow-eyes swordsman lets out a sigh. "I should have seen him coming. I apologize, I had hoped for a peaceful evening." Well, the storm had let up a while ago, that's just how the Grand Line is, so Perona merely shrugged. "It isn't your fault." Everyone made mistakes. Her eye falls on the untouched cake, and having been out in the open instead of the refrigerator so long has caused it to be a bit soggy, but still edible.

Mihawk too takes note of the cake. "I should have told you." He murmurs under his breath and the pinkette huffs. "It would have been appreciated, yes." She answers honestly, "Even so it doesn't matter. If you still want it, it's edible I assure you." He snorts and moves to retrieve two sets of cutlery. "I am not going to eat it alone." Perona's smile lit up the room as her heart felt like it would jump from her chest any moment as she accepts the offered piece, their hands brushing a bit longer than necessary.

She relishes in how those golden orbs widen before closing, pleased. "Is it any good?" She asks anyway, and she's rewarded with a golden eye opening, giving her an amused stare. The swordsman then proceeds to lick off the fork, silently teasing her as he eats the rest of his piece, each bite slow and deliberate, not once breaking eye contact.

Until he accidentally pokes himself in the cheek with a cake-filled fork, that is. Perona can't help and bursts into giggles at his befuddled look and wide eyes, mouth still open. Taking pity on her hawk she swiftly reaches out, removing the offending sweetness from his skin with her thumb and putting it in her mouth, closing her eyes in contemplation.

"Could have used more buttercream." She deduces, and the ghost of a smile pulls at Mihawk's lips, gold orbs softening fondly. The absence of a frown makes his face look ageless, and the pinkette can't tear her eyes away. She opens her mouth briefly only to close it again with her face flushing red. "I think it's perfect."

Abruptly her face turns as red as the strawberries in the nearby fruit bowl as she splutters something inaudible. "D-Don't be stupid, I can always make a better one!" He rises and takes both their empty plates - when had she eaten it? - To place them in the sink. "Shall we put that claim to the test, then?" Mihawk purrs and Perona huffs, crossing her arms with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Only if you help." They were going to have to face Zoro, the Yonko Shanks, and his entire crew throwing a party neither of them wanted. But for now, as the swordsman hovers over her attentively as she kneads and mixes and makes a mess, comfortably close and stealing innocent kisses, Perona thinks that they just might manage to get through that and a whole lot of other things that would come their way.

At least, she figures, giggling and turning her head so that the next 'sneak attack' ends on her lips, at least they'd be in it together.


End file.
